Oil and gas well completion operations requires that conduit, such as loading arms, hoses, pipe, tubing, casing, flanges and hubs, be connected together. There are a variety of connection devices and tools used connecting such conduit. Various factors contribute the relative effectiveness of these existing connection systems. These factors include the speed associated with making the connection, resulting integrity of the conduit connection, the necessity for and availability of connection tools, and the concern for safety and well-being of the workers, the well, and the associated well equipment. These various factors, together and separately, may contribute to increased rig use time and as result increase the cost of well operations.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved conduit connecting apparatus and method that will serve to provide for reduced rig time, a reduction in connection sealing problems, and an increase in the safety of workers, the well, and the well equipment over that currently encountered or utilized.